finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fury (Final Fantasy X)
Fury is Lulu's Overdrive in Final Fantasy X that allows her to cast a barrage of Blk Magic spells in a single attack, depending on how quickly the player can rotate the right analogue stick. Mechanics Each attack is weaker than a normal spell, but they ignore the rules of normal Blk Magic spell use. They can be used even when silenced and bypass Reflect and Shell. Spells do not consume MP. Players must rotate the right analog stick after choosing the spell. For each successful rotation the counter goes up by one, indicating how many times the spell will be cast, capping at 16. The size of a rotation is based on Lulu's magic stat and how many successful rotations the player has already made, meaning that a successful rotation might be 720 degrees on the analog stick. Lulu's Overdrive is limited to the Black Magic spells she has learned. Fury is widely considered the game's weakest Overdrive due to its low scaling and weak damage for how slow the attack is. List of Fury abilities Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Waterga Fury.png|Waterga Fury. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Lulu uses many of her Fury abilities. ;Ability Cards FFAB Demi Fury - Lulu SR.png|Demi Fury (SR). FFAB Water Fury - Lulu SR.png|Water Fury (SR). FFAB Demi Fury - Lulu SR+.png|Demi Fury (SR+). FFAB Water Fury - Lulu SR+.png|Water Fury (SR+). FFAB Bio Fury - Lulu SSR.png|Bio Fury (SSR). FFAB Blizzara Fury - Lulu SSR.png|Blizzara Fury (SSR). FFAB Ultima Fury - Lulu SSR.png|Ultima Fury (SSR). FFAB Watera Fury - Lulu SSR.png|Watera Fury (SSR). FFAB Bio Fury - Lulu SSR+.png|Bio Fury (SSR+). FFAB Blizzara Fury - Lulu SSR+.png|Blizzara Fury (SSR+). FFAB Ultima Fury - Lulu SSR+.png|Ultima Fury (SSR+). FFAB Watera Fury - Lulu SSR+.png|Watera Fury (SSR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB Demi Fury - Lulu Legend SR.png|Demi Fury (SR). FFAB Firaga Fury - Lulu Legend SR.png|Firaga Fury (SR). FFAB Water Fury - Lulu Legend SR.png|Water Fury (SR). FFAB Demi Fury - Lulu Legend SR+.png|Demi Fury (SR+). FFAB Firaga Fury - Lulu Legend SR+.png|Firaga Fury (SR+). FFAB Water Fury - Lulu Legend SR+.png|Water Fury (SR+). FFAB Bio Fury - Lulu Legend SSR.png|Bio Fury (SSR). FFAB Blizzara Fury - Lulu Legend SSR.png|Blizzara Fury (SSR). FFAB Flare Fury - Lulu Legend SSR.png|Flare Fury (SSR). FFAB Thundara Fury - Lulu Legend SSR.png|Thundara Fury (SSR). FFAB Watera Fury - Lulu Legend SSR.png|Watera Fury (SSR). FFAB Bio Fury - Lulu Legend SSR+.png|Bio Fury (SSR+). FFAB Blizzara Fury - Lulu Legend SSR+.png|Blizzara Fury (SSR+). FFAB Flare Fury - Lulu Legend SSR+.png|Flare Fury (SSR+). FFAB Thundara Fury - Lulu Legend SSR+.png|Thundara Fury (SSR+). FFAB Watera Fury - Lulu Legend SSR+.png|Watera Fury (SSR+). FFAB Ultima Fury Legend UR+.png|Ultima Fury (UR+ Legend). Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Firaga Fury.png|Firaga Fury Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Flare Fury.png|Flare Fury. FFBE Ultima Fury.png|Ultima Fury (5★). FFBE Ultima Fury 2.png|Ultima Fury (6★). FFBE Ultima Fury 3.png|Ultima Fury (7★). Mobius Final Fantasy'' Category:Fury abilities in Final Fantasy X Category:Overdrives in Final Fantasy X Category:Magic in Final Fantasy X